


Eating Qrow

by Domme_sama



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domme_sama/pseuds/Domme_sama
Summary: Winter needed a way to unwind, instead she found the one man who wound her up more. Funny how that works ;)





	Eating Qrow

Winter Schnee was a woman of opportunity. As soon as she saw the opening to leave her unsatisfactory life, she did so. She struggled through the hardships of the Atlas military and eventually rose to the rank of an Atlas specialist, even becoming one of the highest officers under the prestigious General Ironwood. When life and limb were required to be risked, she would throw herself into peril without a moments hesitation. With an unshakable resolve and accolades matched only by the most seasoned and fortunate huntsman and huntresses, what could it be that was wracking on her nerves. What possible force could cause her to tremble beneath it so completely.

A scruffy looking guy with a cape. Of course it was.  
She had observed him from afar, albeit out of sheer hatred at first, but eventually it stopped being hatred and became more like annoyance, then it stopped being annoyance became more like… wanting him to throw her onto her desk and pound her until his legs gave out. 

OK look, she was one of the only female officers in the higher ups and as such she had to command several dozen subordinates, all of which were male and would secretly steal looks of her when they thought she didn’t notice. Pent up sexual tension from platoon after platoon of soldiers, wearing probably the World’s tightest pants and not having a moment to herself between paperwork and missions, well, let’s just say some physical attention would not have gone unwelcome. 

Not to mention the guy is a total daddy. Like, not only could he fill the emotional hole left in her by parental negligence and mistreatment, but also fill the literal hole between her legs. Day after day of being made to work with this clown for some reason (I think there was like a tournament and a magic girl or something, IDK not sexy enough), him just doing whatever he pleased despite her yelling at him, it made her wish he was the one yelling and she was the one being pleased. 

She couldn’t take this anymore, she knew she had to act fast. As a professional Atlas operative specializing in civilian missions and covert reconnaissance: she possessed the experience, knowledge, and skill set to go about this in a subtle and reputable manor. 

She whipped out her phone and texted him. 

Winter: *Hey, I’m fitna smash, U in?*  
……  
Qrow: *say what?*  
….  
Winter: *come chill wit me tonight*  
……  
Qrow: *yoooooooooo*

So Qrow, having nothing better to do, decided to humor the poor girl and at least give her the respect she deserved by telling her how he felt in person. He walked through the bedroom to find Winter, anticipating his arrival. He began to speak. 

“Look, I appreciate how you feel and all, but I don’t think this is gonna work out.” He explained 

“I’m sorry to hear that” Winter responded, disappointment laden in her voice.

Qrow walked up and gave her a hug, she hugged back, needing the embrace of another moreso now than ever. It was a comforting moment between the 2 of them that through any lens would be interpreted as friendly and supportive.

3 volumes later 

Qrow is sitting in the room of an Inn when he gets a text

Ironwood: Qrow, the Atlas military is cutting all ties with you and you will no longer be permitted to work with us or receive assistance from us on any future assignments.

Qrow: Yo WTF 

Ironwood: Winter told me that you hugged her without her consent over 2 years ago. This is grounds for immediate termination, in fact we’re even going to kick you from projects that have been in motion for months now that you have an active and identifiable role in. We even have reports from several other women you’ve hugged over the years. You’re facing some serious charges. 

Qrow: Why am I just hearing about this now? When did all of this take place?

Ironwood: Winter just told me 15 minutes ago before I put all of this into effect. 

Qrow: Wait what!? You can’t conduct an accurate investigation in such a short span of time. Some of those allegations could have happened a decade ago. How can you possibly examine every instance, question everyone involved, and come to conclusions about so many different allegations taking place literally across Remnant over the span of 10 years? 

Ironwood: Oh, that’s easy, none of the witnesses pressed any charges, so therefore they were required to provide no evidence of the events mentioned.

Qrow: So why am I being fired over allegations that as far as the legal system is concerned have no backing?

Ironwood: The people of Atlas demand swift persecution of any offenses, especially those that create a window of opportunity for those not involved to preach about their own experiences in similar events that have also never been proven to have ever happened. We had to show that justice was carried out, even though nothing about what we’re doing is justified. So we fired you for being accused because being accused is enough to make you guilty in the public eye. 

Qrow: OK, guess I, a competent and skilled individual heavily involved in the progression of my field of work, will just never work again do to any one person coming out of nowhere and accusing me of whatever they feel like. 

Ironwood: Glad you understand. See you later

Qrow: Unlikely, I’m blacklisted from taking part in any project involving you, remember.

Ironwood: Oh yeah, right. 

Qrow later cried in front of some girls who still thought he was cool before being fired from even more assignments somehow.

And that’s how that happened. Oh yeah, and I guess Cinder successfully took over Vale seeing as how so much time and effort was put into this.


End file.
